powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Let Us Give TANKS!
Let Us Give TANKS! is an episode of Power Rangers: The Animated Series. It's a Thanksgiving special. Story Headquarters *'Riotrooper': (to rangers, on screen) We're taking heavy losses, sir. They've got us pinned down! We really need— (alarm goes off) *'Red Ranger': Alright! Thanksgiving break! *'Riotrooper': But, sir! We could really use some— (Red Ranger turns off screen) *'Red Ranger': I love Thanksgiving break! *'Yellow Ranger': Uh, shouldn't we go help him? *'Red Ranger': Naw, he's just one of those Riotroopers. We got like fifty of them. So, what's everybody doing for the holiday? *'Pink Ranger': I'm going to stay at my parents' house! If they haven't rented out my room... again... to my brother. *'Red Ranger': Well, have a good time, rangers. I'll just be here in case Thrax tries to blow up over-the-river-&-through-the-woods... so that no one to grandmother's house... can go. Cottage (minion is preparing turkey) *'Thrax': (to minion) I thought I told you to fiendishly dice the evil onions! *'Minion 1': No, sir. *'Minion 2': That was me, sir. *'Thrax': I can never tell you two apart! (throws fork at minion's eye) *'Minion 2': Ow! *'Thrax': There! Now you're the one with the fork stuck in your eye! (rangers break in with guns) *'Blue Ranger': (to Thrax) Sorry, Thrax! The only thanks you'll be giving is getting shot by us with our bullet-shooting guns! *'Thrax': What?! *'Blue Ranger': Aw, just kidding. Thanks for having us over! *'Thrax': (laughs) You really had me going for a second there. Get in here, you guys! (Orange Ranger comes in) (to Orange Ranger) Orange Ranger, you made it! I thought you were only available for a limited time with three proofs of purchase! *'Orange Ranger': I brought some ambrosia salad! *'Thrax': Uh, where's Red Ranger? *'Yellow Ranger': Uh, we kind of didn't give him your invitation. Red Ranger has a bit of a hard time cutting loose. Headquarters (Red Ranger is doing saluting) *'Red Ranger': 47! 48! 49! 50! C'mon Red Ranger, you maggot! Give me fifty more! One! Two! Three! Four! Cottage *'Blue Ranger': Uh... I guess... Claude Monet, & um... Manchester United! *'Thrax': That's good, that's good! (to Yellow Ranger) Now what about you, Yellow Ranger? *'Yellow Ranger': I'm thankful for this bountiful Thrax Thanksgiving action playset! *'Black Ranger': I'm thankful for the gift of rhyme! *'Orange Ranger': Ambrosia salad! *'Black Ranger': I'm also thankful for this lime! (holds lime) (laughs) *'Thrax': Plutonium at closeout prices! *'Minion 1': I'm thankful I don't have a fork in my eye, sir. *'Thrax': My Nana's new hip! *'Minion 2': I'm... thankful for this fork in my eye. Headquarters *'Red Ranger': (to Riotrooper on screen) So I exchanged it for something of lesser value, and they gave me the rest in store credit! *'Riotrooper': That's great, sir. A real value. But we could really use some air support! *'Red Ranger': Yeah, I should go too. Got to check in on Thrax. *'Riotrooper': Please, NO-- (Red Ranger changes channel) (screen reveals rangers at cottage) *'Blue Ranger': (on screen) Ambrosia salad... Saying right, right, right, right... *'Red Ranger': Oh my gosh! Thrax's captured the Power Rangers & is forcing them to sit down to a delicious meal & pleasant conversation! Hang on, boys. Daddy Reddy's on his way! (leaves quickly) *'Thrax': (on screen) But I'm not thankful for that guy over there with the camera! Cottage *'Green Ranger': (to rangers) Hey, guys. *'Yellow Ranger': Uh-oh. You know what that means. *'Blue Ranger': It won't be long before... (Red Ranger pops out of turkey) *'Red Ranger': (to Thrax) Gobble, gobble... you're in trouble! *'Black Ranger': Hey, that's not bad! *'Thrax': Red Ranger! Your gun is actually red! *'Red Ranger': (to rangers) Power Rangers, run for cover! Thrax is clearly trying to have you all over for dinner! *'Yellow Ranger': Uh, yeah! He invited you too. But we didn't tell you because we were afraid you'd do something like this! *'Red Ranger': And I did! The Power Rangers win again! *'Thrax': Well since you're here, won't you play us a song, please? *'Red Ranger': A song? I don't know. It's been so long, I... *'Oliver Twist': (to Red Ranger) Won't you play us a song, governor? *'Red Ranger': Alright, you talked me into it. One song! Later... *'Red Ranger': (to rangers) This is one everybody knows, so give me a hand, boys. (plays piano) (sings) Buy all our playsets &... *'Rangers & Thrax': Ooh! *'Red Ranger': Buy all our playsets &... *'Rangers & Thrax': Ah! *'Red Ranger': Buy all our playsets &... *'All': Toys! Yeah! *'Thrax': A holiday classic! (smoke comes in) *'Yellow Ranger': Uh, what's that smell? *'Blue Ranger': How should I know? You're the one who's yellow! *'Red Ranger': That's all me. I stuck a nuclear device in the oven in case I didn't make it out of here alive! Pink Ranger's Room (Pink Ranger's brother is playing video games & listening to loud music) *'Music': No one understands me! No one understands me! (Pink Ranger comes in covering ears) *'Pink Ranger': (to brother) Will you turn that noise down?! *'Pink Ranger's Brother': You're so lame. *'Music': No one understands me... but YOU! Outside Cottage (cottage blows up at end of song) Pink Ranger's Room (window shatters) Category:Episode